


32. Before Australia

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [32]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	32. Before Australia

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): before Australia  
 **players only. current.**

There might be better places for this talk, but in their bed, with Ryan snuggled in tight against him, head in the crook of his shoulder, seems like a good place to Sam. And there might be better times for this talk, but with them leaving tomorrow night, he's pretty much left it down to the wire, and the last thing he wants to do is put it off until they're in Australia and he's working all the fucking time. No, this is good, he thinks, or so he tells himself.

"So, you know I was reading through the boards the other day and there was this post about kinks and what you wanted to try this year," he says, rubbing his fingers in small circles over Ryan's shoulder. "And I said there wasn't really anything new, just that I wanted to try everything with you..."

Ryan grins, and it feels like it's in slow motion. He's still coming down from that last explosive orgasm. "Everything," he echoes, playing his fingers lightly over Sam's hip. "Yeah, everything sounds good. Of course, people tell me I'm greedy."

Sam laughs. "Well, that makes two of us," he says, which kind of feeds into his next point. "Thing is, there was also this guy talking about how he has this roleplay fantasy - bully in the locker room having his way with him, and," _Shit._ "I thought about responding, cause it sounded hot, but I didn't want you to stumble on that without me talking to you about it and then I thought about offering us both up, but I didn't know how you'd react to that either."

 _Whoa_. Ryan blinks, snapped back to full alertness. "Um. I don't know if I could manage a roleplay with anyone but you," he says honestly, trying to picture it. "If you wanted to do it..." _I want to watch_. "I'd need you to come home and tell me all about it, you know?" He laughs a little. "I might demand a repeat performance, though." The thought makes him shiver.

Sam grins, breathing a soft sigh of relief. "You'd be okay then with me fucking someone else? As long as I come home and tell you about it?"

"Yeah," Ryan says softly, after doing a quick mental check to make sure he really means it. "I want us to be totally open about it. But don't get attached," he adds. That might kill him.

"Never," Sam promises, and he means it. "You're the one I love, the one I want to come home to," he says. "Anyone else is just fucking around."

Those words... Ryan hadn't thought he'd ever hear them. He sighs, a wave of blissful peace rolling through him, warming him from head to toe like the heat of Sam's body. "Love you," he whispers.

"Love you too," Sam whispers, kissing Ryan softly but firmly on the mouth. "There's more though," he says, drawing back before he can get distracted. "I don't want you fucking around. Not unless I'm there and it's my idea. Like we said in those emails."

"Okay." Ryan laughs a little and draws back so he can focus on Sam's face. "I mean, I love sex. But I love being controlled by you even more, so that's an easy one for me."

"Good," Sam says, smiling. "I guess that makes me even greedier than you," he jokes, but it makes him really happy. Ryan's _his_. "You can still flirt and joke around on the boards and stuff, but nothing beyond that."

Ryan nods. "Got it." He licks at Sam's lips, then lies down again, snuggling up. "What else?" If Sam's going to talk voluntarily, then Ryan's going to encourage him.

Sam sighs. "I'm not sure how to put this," he says, really struggling here and not wanting to fuck up. "I mean, I'm not deadset against doing anything formal, but... you're my boy, right?"

Again, contentment settles over Ryan. "Yeah, I am," he says softly. Simple but true.

"Okay." So far, so good. And it feels great to have the words - the very fact of it - out there. "Do you want a collar or contract or any of those things, or are we fine the way we are?" Sam asks in a rush.

Ryan raises an eyebrow. "Sam," he asks after a moment, "are you nervous about this?"

"Yeah, a little," Sam confesses, after a long drawn out moment of silence. "I just - I want to do right by you, but I don't know about contracts and writing it all down."

Turning his head, Ryan lays adoring kisses on Sam's bare throat. "I'd like a collar, for when we're at Citadel or maybe when we're at home," he says quietly. "But I don't need a formal contract or anything written. Just tell me your rules, and I'll remember them."

Sam laughs a little. "I think I only have three," he says, amused at his own expense. "Nothing beyond flirting with anyone else, no wanking without permission, and no coming without permission either. Oh, and keeping yourself prepped," he adds. "So four, I guess."

" _No wanking_." Ryan sounds like he's close to tears.

"Without permission," Sam says. "I didn't say you couldn't ask for permission."

Ryan laughs, his shoulders shaking. "Can I text you while you're at work and ask?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll say yes," Sam says, shifting slightly, his cock starting to harden again at the thought of denying Ryan.

"Okay, so four rules." Ryan reviews them in his head. "Hey, um. I have a question too," he says, trailing his fingers down Sam's chest. "Could I maybe skip the prep one day?" His voice drops to a whisper. "I want you to fuck me raw. Until I'm bleeding."

Fuck. Sam goes from half-hard to rock solid in an instant as the words sink in. And he knows better than to ask if Ryan's sure. Just nods instead. "Yeah, I think we can do that."

Ryan smiles, awash in heat. He shifts position and his thigh brushes Sam's erection. "Already, huh?" he whispers, dropping his hand to trace his fingertip in circles around the crown of Sam's cock.

"It's your fault," Sam teases, dropping his hand down Ryan's back, fingers delving between his cheeks, where Ryan's still wet and open from their last fuck. "Talking about me fucking you til you bleed."

"Mmm, you like that idea?" Ryan grins and nips at Sam's throat, even as he spreads his thighs and pushes back against Sam's fingers.

"Fuck, yeah," Sam murmurs, plunging his fingers into Ryan's hole and groaning raggedly at the feel of his come slicking them. "Dirty boy."

"I'd blame you for making me so dirty, but... _oh_ ," he gasps, when Sam angles his fingers just right. "...You'd never believe me." He's hard now, too, the tip of his cock brushing Sam's thigh in a maddening tease.

Sam grins. "Turn over," he orders, fucking his fingers deep one more time before pulling them out. "Tuck your knees up under you."

Ryan's eyes slip shut as he tries to beat back the sudden jump of lust. "Yes, Sir," he murmurs, curling over himself on the bed, his forehead to the pillow.

Moving behind Ryan, Sam grips his cheeks in his hands and spreads them, wide open, his cock jerking at the sight. "Look at you," he breathes. "Still full of my come..." his thumbs rubbing around the stretched skin, spreading him open even wider.

Gritting his teeth against the burn, Ryan focuses on Sam's words. This is how it feels to be marked, claimed. "I'm your boy," he breathes, relaxing.

"Yes, you are," Sam murmurs, leaning in to lick around Ryan's hole, right over that so tightly stretched skin. " _Mine._ "

Ryan whimpers, pleasure sparking through him. He tightens his crouch, squeezing his aching cock between his thighs.

Sam loves it when Ryan whimpers. There's something so vulnerable about the sound, something that spikes his arousal so fucking hard. He licks in, deeper, tasting himself inside Ryan.

"Ohhh god." It blows Ryan's mind when Sam rims him. He's known dominants who wouldn't even consider rimming a submissive; not only does Sam do it, but he's damn _good_ at it. Ryan sobs out a breath, his hips starting to rock.

Sam pushes still deeper, nosing between Ryan's cheeks, tongue stabbing into his hole again and again.

"Ohgodsirplease!" Ryan bursts out. He fists his hands in the sheets to keep from grabbing for his cock. He's on the fucking razor's edge as it is, slow shudders working their way through his body until he's sure he's going to lose it. "So close!"

And it's then, with Ryan writhing and desperate, that Sam pulls back and moves closer, hands spreading Ryan's cheeks again, opening his hole for his cock, the entire rigid length buried deep with one rough thrust.

Ryan shouts incoherently. He shoves back against Sam, hurting and desperate for more. He can't even think now, it's all instinct.

But Sam's determined to have this exactly the way he wants it, his hands going to Ryan's hips, gripping them tightly, holding him in place while he fucks him, slowly. Pulling all the way out to the tip before pushing in again. And again. A ragged groan spilling from his lips each time he sinks balls deep.

Another loud whimper, and Ryan bites the pillow to keep the needy sounds in. Sam's killing him. He forces his body still, holding his position tight for his lover. And endures, every thrust streaking him with fire.

"Oh no you don't," Sam says, reaching forward to grab Ryan's hair and tug his head back. "Did I say I wanted you to be quiet?" Tugging harder. "Did I?" Thrusting steadily, his rhythm building.

"No, Sir!" Ryan cries out, arching his neck back, his scalp stinging. He lets Sam's cock pound response from him now, whimpering with each thrust. He feels ragged around the edges, nothing but a dirty hole.

Another dozen thrusts, each whimper pushing him higher and higher, and Sam goes over hard, shouting his pleasure, his cock pulsing, spurting hotly inside his boy, adding again to what's already there.

"Oh Jesus. Fuckin' Christ," Ryan gasps, clenching tighter around Sam. His cock throbs hard, trapped between his thighs. "Sir," he begs, and has to stop and catch his breath, "please let me come for you!"

"Go ahead, boy. If you can," Sam pants heavily, still fucking Ryan through his own aftershocks.

Ryan jerks his hips, squeezing tighter, and he's wound so taut it's all he needs. His prick spurts, come slicking his thighs and adding to the general mess. Heart pounding like he's been fighting, all he can do is rest his head weakly against the pillow, fucked open and overwhelmed.

"God, I love it when you come without being touched," Sam murmurs, letting go of Ryan's hair to run his hands over his flanks, groaning softly as Ryan's body clenches around him, squeezing out every last drop.

All Ryan can do is moan in response. The caress is soothing, gentling him. Easing him down to a place where his thoughts start to link to one another in some kind of sense.

Finally pulling out, Sam collapses beside Ryan again. "Come on. Come curl up with me," he says, urging Ryan to stretch out and pulling him close.

"Mmm." Ryan huddles into Sam's warmth. "You are so fuckin' good, you know that?" he whispers, still reeling. "So damn good."

Sam smiles. "Thanks. You're pretty damn good yourself," he whispers back, pressing a gentle kiss to Ryan's forehead.  



End file.
